Gone to the Chapel
by CassBlake
Summary: No heavy spoilers. AU. SB. Drama, Angst, Humor, Romance. Set during Season 3 a few days after Buffy returns home. Buffy and Spike’s take on the dangers of drinking alcohol and vampirism…


"Gone to the Chapel"  
By C.K. Blake  
  
AN: Buffy and Spike's take on the dangers of drinking alcohol and vampirism. Set during Season 3 a few days after she returns home.  
  
After a long day of driving in an old beat up De Sota, the sun was finally setting. It was his time now, and he'd reached his destination. He'd wrecked the Welcome to Sunnydale sign yet again, but he was back in town with a purpose and a whole lot of Jack Daniels and Tequila. He grabbed a fresh bottle of Tequila, twisted the cap off, and took a long swig.  
  
"Home sweet home," He muttered bitterly, "Cheers to you Slayer."  
  
The summer was over, and according to Drusilla's visions the Slayer was back in Sunnydale, apparently she'd had trouble dealing with the fact that she'd sent her demon lover to hell. This particular slayer held his interest like no other. He wanted to do more than kill her; he wanted to play with her, not like Dru or Angelus would have played with her. No, Spike wanted to play with her heart and trap her mind, body, and soul. He wanted her for keeps. It was almost as if he lusted after her or.  
  
"Buffy." His voice sounded strained and tortured, he took another healthy swig from the bottle that hung limply from his hand.  
  
He was feeling up to it. Of course the slayer's mom, Joyce wouldn't be up to seeing a drunken Spike in her kitchen, so he decided on skipping the hello mum and shimmy up the tree that led to Buffy's bedroom. The daft bint had always slept with the damn thing open anyway. Angel had gone to her countless times that route, and although Spike was normally never one to shimmy he was willing to just this once. He grabbed the other bottle of Tequila and the two bottles of Jack from his back seat, and obviously not thinking clearly ran all the way to Buffy's house, put the bottles in various pockets of his black leather duster and shimmied up the tree and into Buffy's room. The security hadn't changed since his last visit. He smiled glad to know he could still enter her home whenever he pleased, as he pulled open her unlocked window and climbed in.  
  
The room was full of her things, and he could smell her all around him. Luckily for him she wasn't home, probably out staking a few of his old minions. Oh well, a good spot of violence never hurt anyone, as long as he wasn't on the wrong end of Mr. Pointy as she'd dubbed her favorite stake.  
  
He took the full bottles of Tequila and Jack Daniels out of his pockets and put them on her dresser, and then he twisted the cap of his previously opened Tequila and drank the rest of it down in one long slow swig. He licked and smacked his lips once the bottle was empty. That was the stuff. Bravery in a bottle. Perfect for any occasion. He plopped down on a white wicker chair with a flowery cushion that was near her bed. He sighed breathing in her scent. His dreams had been plagued by the slayer, Buffy, ever since he'd made that alliance with her. He couldn't get her out of his mind, it wasn't that she was beautiful, although she clearly was, but she was unlike any woman he'd ever met, and she'd gotten under his skin and provoked him in so many ways that he couldn't fathom not being around her.  
  
"I must be daft. Me vampire, her Slayer, Mr. Pointy in my heart, me then Big Pile of Dust," He slurred drunkenly.  
  
That freshly opened bottle of Tequila had been his fifth that day. He was feeling pretty good, drowning in his bravery in a bottle. He laughed half- heartedly until he heard the front door open and close, his body stiffened, he might have been a drunk vampire, but he was still a vampire. He was thankful that the chair he was sitting in was hidden in the shadows. Hopefully she would be too tired from her patrolling to notice his presence. The drunker the vampire the harder it was to pick up on his presence, he'd never understood how that worked, but the theory had always proved correct, at least in his case.  
  
He heard her creep up the stairs, being as quiet as humanly possible to avoid waking up her mother. He smiled thinking IAt least she's considerate./I She was something, this slayer. She drew him to her like a moth to a flame. Was it attraction, he smiled, yeah, fatal attraction. She came into her room, tossed her bag of slayer stuff into a corner, and started to undress. She was pulling on her pajama top when her slayer sense finally kicked in. She noticed her window was wide open, and she hadn't left it open. She also felt eyes watching her every move. She reached out and flicked on her lamp. She had to bite down on her tongue to keep from screaming as the shock set in that someone had indeed been in her room, no not someone, Spike.  
  
He grinned up at her, "Nice show you put on Slayer. Better than most of the shows I've seen. Maybe I should stop by more often."  
  
"Oh my God," Mortification dripped in her voice then she noticed the bottles on her dresser and the slurred edges of his British accent. She made a disgusted face at him, "You're drunk?"  
  
He got up and made it to the dresser where he twisted the top off of a bottle of Jack and took a drink, "Yep, I'm bloody plastered, and what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"How about I kick your drunk ass out of my room and my house after I break these two bottles over your head?" She said a little too cheerily.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," He said and then raised an eyebrow, "That would leave me bruised and defenseless to a sunny morning. Nope, Pet, don't like that plan."  
  
"What I have a nice ashtray I could bury you in. Or if I don't have one I could always go out and get you one. Is a black one okay with you?"  
  
He laughed, "Come off it. You've already had a good spot of violence. You can tell I'm too drunk to really hurt you. I mean shagging is still a possibility, but my game face is completely drowned at the moment. Say are you up to a good shag?"  
  
"Eww! Just how much have you been drinking?"  
  
"Enough to know one miserable soul trying to forget about a little something that happened last year. Look, Slayer, you lost Peaches, and Dru is off shagging some chaos demon. Have you ever seen a chaos demon? All slime and antlers. Really disgusting. You know it's all your fault, so I thought I'd pay you a little visit. Maybe we could catch a spot of violence later, a shag or two afterward? Doesn't the whole slayer thing leave you with a little pent up frustration? I could exorcise that right out of you," He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
The slayer grabbed opened a drawer and pulled a stake out of it, "That's it. I don't need you asking me out on dates and 'shag' fests. Don't talk about Angel that way either! You have no idea what happened, and as for Dru leaving you, I can understand that. Look at how pathetic you are!"  
  
She advanced on him, and he didn't move an inch, she stood over him holding the stake over his heart. His blue eyes stared into her hazel ones.  
  
"Come on Spike, give me one good reason why I shouldn't dust you right now," she snapped.  
  
A shadow passed over his face, "Other than the pile of ashes it will leave on your nice little chair I can't think of any. Go on, Slayer, do it. I have nothing left. You made me go soft, Dru said I wasn't demon enough for the likes of her after our little alliance, and you've turned me into this! Look at me! Look at what you do to me!"  
  
The intensity and pain in his eyes weakened her resolve. She let go of the stake and it hit the floor with a thud. He was in pain. Just like she was in pain. They'd both lost lovers and they were both miserable. How was it that Spike, of all persons or things could know her so well? Shock filled his blue eyes as he realized that she posed no threat to him anymore.  
  
"What? Am I so pathetic that you can't even put me out of my misery anymore?" He slurred.  
  
"Something like that," She whispered dryly.  
  
"Bloody hell!" He snarled and then something lit up across his face. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulled her down on top of him, and caught her lips in an unexpected kiss. He'd caught her by surprise, and done so, so suddenly that she gave into the kiss before realizing it. Her mouth opened up to the hungry probing of his tongue, and heat began to build between them. Soon she needed to breathe, and as she came up for air she also regained her senses. She jumped up from his lap moved across to the other side of her room as quickly as possible.  
  
"Oh God, Spike lips, tequila flavored Spike lips! Mouthwash, I need mouthwash and God only knows what other kind of mouth disinfectant."  
  
He grinned from ear to ear, "Oh come on now. You can't tell me that wasn't fun! You gave in. Now admit it Slayer, you got it bad for the Big Bad."  
  
"You're not the Big Bad, you're the Big Bullshit! And you've been around Dru way too long if you think we, you or me could ever." she made a face, grunted, and then snarled, "Oh God! You've got a crush on me!"  
  
She started pacing her room, back and forth, steadily walking and turning, so much so that Spike was beginning to get queasy.  
  
"I might lust after ye, but that's not a crush, and stop with the bleedin pacing already. You're starting to make me sick, and what do you think vampires throw up? I've had nearly six bottles of liquor and three barmaids. Want to see all of that in reverse digestion?"  
  
Buffy made a grossed out face, "Okay, are you trying to make me sick? It's not bad enough that you're drunk, in my room, with a crush on me, and trying to jump my bones, but now you're hell bent on turning my stomach. Leave, now!"  
  
She pointed to her window. Spike just shook his head, "I'm too drunk to leave. Where would I go? Don't you protect the innocent and vulnerable."  
  
"I would hardly call Iyou/I innocent."  
  
He gave a nod, "Fair enough, but drunk Spike is pretty vulnerable."  
  
"That is so annoying. Never use third person when referring to yourself again."  
  
"Oh so its okay if the slayer does it, but I can't?"  
  
"Keep this up and I'll tie you up and go downstairs for some toothpicks!"  
  
"Kinky, but I'm not into the whole pain thing. That's more Angel's fetish than mine."  
  
Buffy shot daggers in his direction, "Mention him again and pathetic or not, my chair becomes an ashtray!"  
  
"I was only pointing out the obvious. You know you need a nice demon, none to kinky, that can tame the likes of a wildcat like yourself," Spike suggested in all seriousness.  
  
Buffy snorted, "And who would you suggest?"  
  
"Well I'm the perfect candidate of course. I've got all the qualifications and I've seen how you look at me. You can't deny how sexy I am. I'm just enough man and demon to fit the job."  
  
She rolled her eyes. He got up and then fell onto her bed awkwardly, and rolled over onto his back.  
  
"Oh come on! That was so a ploy to get in my bed and sleep with me!" Buffy accused.  
  
Spike shifted his eyes to her, "And what are you going to do about it? I'm incapacipitated! Say I've got the rest of whatever is in this bottle not to mention the bottles on your dresser. What say we guzzle it down, get plastered, in my case completely shit faced, and call it a night? Great way to drown the sorrows and all."  
  
"Does it make you forget?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Does what make you forget?"  
  
"The drinking."  
  
Spike smiled, "It's a good temporary fix for anything. Take a swig and face whatever it is later on. Alcohol was the best thing I could have discovered, Pet."  
  
She took the bottle of Jack from his clumsy hand and took a good stiff drink of it, grimacing as the powerful drink burned its way down her throat. She took another hearty swig and soon found that she liked it. Spike was right, everything seemed to fade when you were so out of it you couldn't really focus enough on anything to really care. They drank all that Spike had brought with him, then they headed out of her window to get more. The two of them had a lot of sorrows to drown, they only hoped they could find enough Jack Daniels and Tequila to do the job. brbrhrbrbr bOne Week Later:/b  
  
Pain shot through her head despite the darkness of the room. Nausea ate at her stomach and something heavy and. naked was pressed against her back. Buffy flipped on the lamp and slowly turned over. As she was turning, she realized that she too was naked. She clutched at her head, more pain shooting through it with the addition of the light, but she just had to see what was going on. The bed she was in was not hers, and she screamed at the sight of the man that was curled up beside her.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She screamed.  
  
His eyes shot opened with a good yell of his own, "BLOODY HELL!"  
  
He looked at Buffy, confusion and the beginnings of a hangover filling his head. She jumped out of bed and he appreciated the view despite his hangover. Must have been one helluva night. If only he could have remembered what they'd done, he was sure he'd enjoy those memories.  
  
Buffy grabbed the sheet, ripped it off of the bed, and wrapped it around herself. Of course that only left Spike fully exposed. Color rose from her neck to flood her cheeks as she stared at Spike's body. She had to admit, he was handsome and somewhat overwhelming. She shook herself as that thought registered home, and immediately regretted it. Clearing one's head by an act of shaking one's head while severely hung over was a not a good idea.  
  
"Oh, it was only one little romp in the sheets. At least I think it was only one little romp. I would like to know myself actually. I wish I could remember. With as beautiful as you are, I couldn't imagine you being disappointing."  
  
"Eww! Please! I'm already feeling icky, don't make it worse by trying to help," Buffy said and then she took a look around at the room they were in, it was a funny looking hotel suite decorated in red and pink, and the bed they were in was shaped like a heart. Talk about cheesy.  
  
"I'm feeling a little down myself, this is the beginnings of one of the worst hangovers in history. How wonderful. How much worse could it get though?" He said.  
  
She gave him a wicked glance, "You just jinxed us, and what is with this décor? It's all red and heartsy! Oh my God! I think I'm going to be sick!"  
  
She stumbled to a couple of doors, until she came to the bathroom, ran in and slammed the door behind her. Spike grimaced at the sound of her retching. She must have been a first time drinker, and such a powerful hangover for her first time. Poor thing. Oh well, she was the slayer, she would get over it. While she was busy in the bathroom he did some exploring, he noticed all of their clothes, and a few new additions, littered the pink-carpeted room. A red room with pink carpeting? How tacky. He looked on the dresser and what he saw was enough to cause a heart attack if his heart had been beating. As things were, he still almost choked.  
  
He knocked on the door of the bathroom, clearing his throat, and then he felt the unfamiliar weight of something on the ring finger of his left hand. He held his left hand up and quickly noted it's affliction, a simple gold circlet gleamed from his ring finger. He just had to say it couldn't get much worse.  
  
"Hey, Pet. I think we need to talk. While you're in there do me a favor and check your left hand for any new signs of jewelry," He called through the door.  
  
He flinched as shortly after that request a shriek sounded on the other side of the door. The marriage license on the dresser was no joke, the rings were real, and they were in a honeymoon suite, and from his guess they were in Las Vegas. How they ended up there, he couldn't even imagine, but there they were, hung over and hitched.  
  
When he noticed the sniffles and light sobs coming from the bathroom door he'd had enough. He never could stand to see or for that matter endure hearing a woman, any woman cry. He slowly opened the door and noticed Buffy, practically hugging the toilet and crying. His heart sank. She was so young and beautiful. He gathered her hair from around her face, some of it sticking to her face from sweat, at least she'd had enough presence of mind to hold her hair back while she vomited. He got a washcloth from atop the counter where the sink was, and held it under the cold water. When it was nice and cool, he wrung it out, and quickly ran it over her face, to clean her up a bit and perhaps calm her. She looked up at him, surprise in her hazel eyes. Had Spike just done something decent for her?  
  
"Um, first off, where are we." then she held up her left hand and sighed, "and is it true?"  
  
He ran his tongue over his lips, "According to our marriage certificate we were married on September the twenty-first in Viva Las Vegas. I think it's all right and proper. Oh, and another thing, my name on the certificate is William Spike."  
  
Buffy grimaced, "So you're telling me that Buffy Summers is now Buffy Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, and do you have a problem with that? Like the name Buffy is so classy!"  
  
"Hey my mother gave me that name! Leave her out of this," Buffy snapped.  
  
Spike shook his head, "As much as I like your mom, she was off the bend when she came up with that name."  
  
"Like Spike on a marriage certificate is any better!"  
  
"Would you have preferred William the Bloody?" He asked.  
  
She groaned and glared at him. Then she found a couple of toothbrushes and toothpaste by the sink, probably courtesy of the hotel. She took one of the toothbrushes, squeezed on some toothpaste and put the brush to good use, all the while still managing to glare menacingly at Spike.  
  
"Awww," Spike jeered mockingly, "We're having our first fight as husband and wife. This is just too surreal in a nightmare kind of way."  
  
"You're telling me! By the way, do you have any idea how this could have happened?" Buffy asked after spitting the toothpaste foam into the sink then rinsing her mouth out.  
  
Spike shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. Last thing I remember, we were both a bit drunk when we climbed out of your bedroom window to get more booze. If we got married last night then we've been at the whole getting drunk thing for a week. I don't know where the marriage came in. I seem to recall an Elvis impersonator wearing a white bellbottom polyester suit pronouncing us man and wife. That's kind of neat, even if I am the only vampire in history to marry a slayer."  
  
"Elvis married us? This is all wrong. First off, me married to you, second, Elvis was our justice of the peace, and third, how do I tell my mother?! Oh this keeps getting better and better!"  
  
"Well," Spike began and ran his tongue over his lips sensually, "What say you to us sharing a shower together? I mean what's the use of being married if you can't enjoy the perks?"  
  
"I seem to remember a line 'till death us do part'," Buffy snarled.  
  
Spike smiled, "You left Mr. Pointy at home luv."  
  
She glared at him, "I'm sure you saw to that!"  
  
The bickering continued for several minutes as Buffy slowly adjusted to the idea of walking and moving around again and began looking around at the clothes on the floor. Spike was right she definitely needed a shower, but did she even have a change of clothes? Spike seemed to read her mind as he walked out of the bathroom, picked up the phone and made a call downstairs and started making requests for clothes. Whomever he was talking to seemed to be agreeable and within fifteen minutes there was a knock on the door. Spike had a blanket wrapped around his waist as he answered the door to find a smartly dressed man in his thirties standing there with black pants and a black dress shirt for Spike, and a black cocktail dress and black lingerie for Buffy.  
  
"Thanks mate. You're the manager right? I'll come up with a nice tip later," Spike said.  
  
The man looked into the room at the shaking form of the bride and then turned to Spike, "Guess the honeymoon is over? Sorry man."  
  
"S' all right. I can handle the little wife. She'll be fine. Thanks again," Spike answered.  
  
The man winked, "Good luck."  
  
After he left Spike took the clothes into the bathroom and got the water running. He filled the tub with cold water and a grin spread across his face. He left the lingerie in the bathroom and took her dress and his clothes and laid them out on the disheveled heart shaped bed. Then he went over to the corner where Buffy was huddled and fuming, gathered her in his arms, all the while she was struggling, took her into the bathroom, and dropped her in the cold water, sheet and all. He then locked the door behind him, and dropped the blanket that had been wrapped around his waist. She crawled out of the cold tub, glaring at him all the while.  
  
He smirked, "Now while I have your attention I'll make this clear. We're stuck in this together, for now. Let's at least make the best of it. Now I'm pretty sure you're all sobered up, and aside from a little headache we'll both be fine. Now we're both going to take a shower, you can set the water however you want it and we'll get in together. Wouldn't want you running off and getting lost while we're here. Don't worry. I know no touching or I get the sharp end of the stake. I'm not taking a refusal for an answer. We've both seen each other so nothing there."  
  
"Fine, but make one move and I won't be held responsible for dusting you!" She growled.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Fair enough."  
  
They let the cold water out of the tub and then Buffy set the water to warm and steamy, then she dropped her towel, and got in followed by Spike. They fought over the soap for a minute, and he insisted on washing her hair for her. After yet another argument she let him work the little hotel shampoo into her hair and sighed as his fingers craftily worked their way around her scalp.  
  
"Like that do you?" He breathed into her ear.  
  
She turned around, letting the water rinse her hair and once the threat of soap in her eyes was gone her hazel eyes snapped open and looked him straight in the face. She took a deep breath, not knowing what to think of the smoldering look of desire etched on his human features.  
  
"You know it wouldn't be wrong if you gave into me." Spike said, his voice a little huskier than usual.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "And why is that?"  
  
"Because we're married, and." he stopped and blinked as the truth finally hit him.  
  
"And what?"  
  
Spike brought his hand up to her jaw line and caressed her cheek, the look in his eyes sent a shiver up her spine, "Because I've gone and fallen in love with you. Bloody hell, I really was drinking bravery in a bottle. It made me court and marry disaster."  
  
She pulled her hand back and brought it across his face with an echoing smack, "You would say something like that. How dare you!"  
  
"All I said was that I loved you," He snapped back.  
  
Before she could retaliate his hand snaked up her spine, wrapping into her hair, and pulling her head back as his lips descended mercilessly upon hers. She found herself drawn to him, giving into his desire as she opened her mouth inviting him to deepen the kiss. He drew back, uncharacteristically winded for a vampire.  
  
"We aren't so wrong for each other, you and I. In fact I think we were bloody well made for each other. You drive me crazy and you're an equal. And everything just falls away when I'm with you. The world doesn't seem real when I'm around you. Oh yes Slayer. You and I were hell bound for each other. There's no other explanation."  
  
She made a face, "What about all the booze?"  
  
"An aid to destiny," The vampire suggested.  
  
She shoved past him and climbed out of the tub and began to towel off. He cut off the water and followed her a few seconds later. He found a clean towel hanging from the rack over the toilet and began toweling himself off, then he rolled up the towel and snapped Buffy's butt with it. She turned and glared at him while he grinned.  
  
"Will you get out and hand me whatever clothes you got for me? The shower is over you don't have to stick around!"  
  
He winked at her, "Your things are right there by the sink. Put that on then I'll make sure your hair is dry and then you get dressed. You'll see why."  
  
He unlocked the door and walked out leaving her to put on her new under things. He dried off and pulled a comb out of his duster, slicking his platinum hair back in its usual wavy style, and put on the black slacks and shirt. According to the conversation he'd had with the manager of the hotel, Spike had been very lucky at the craps table. Luck worth one honeymoon suite and fifty thousand dollars.  
  
A few minutes later Buffy came out of the bathroom, still towel drying her hair. He sighed and wondered what he'd gotten himself into. At least it was an adventure. She had another towel wrapped around her. He grinned thinking how cute it was that she still managed to be shy around him. He took the towel that she was using to dry her hair from her and began to dry her hair for her, his vampire speed working quickly to dry her hair. Again she sighed thinking how much she liked him messing around with her hair. Even Spike had his good points. He wasn't so bad. She shuddered, had she really just thought that?  
  
"Is something wrong? Hey, your hair is dry now, you can get dressed if you want. Your dress is on the bed. Hope you like it. When you're dressed we'll get our things together, and go downstairs to check out. I just called down its after sunset so we'll be fine for the drive to Sunnyhell. It might take a night or two. I think we'll probably stop over somewhere for the day. You don't mind do you honey?"  
  
"You're the one with the car. Buffy and cars are unmixy things," She sighed in defeat.  
  
He nodded and smiled. She'd actually given in without complaining about him calling her a nickname. It was almost shocking. He was actually enjoying the married life so far. It was something he'd never tried before, and something he hadn't considered since Cecily's refusal of his proposal when he'd been human, and it felt so real. With Dru it had always seemed like he was just one of her fantasies that existed to fulfill her every wish. It was completely different with Buffy; there was give and take. He wanted to make it work, whether the slayer knew it or not Spike was ready to lay everything down on the line for her. He only hoped she was willing to accept. He'd finally figured out what had been poking at the back of his mind; it hadn't been the power of the slayer, it had been Buffy.  
  
Buffy went into the bathroom to put on the cocktail dress. It was beautiful; she had to admit that. She wondered what Spike had in mind. As soon as she was dressed she walked out of the bathroom and was met with the sound of Spike letting out a deep breath that he'd been holding. He shook himself, wondering how he could have been so lucky as to get drunk and married to such a beautiful and powerful creature.  
  
"What? Is there a tag that I missed somewhere, or something?" She asked looking down at the dress wondering what was wrong with it or her.  
  
He shook himself again, "No, luv, you're just so amazing. Has anyone ever told you that before?"  
  
"Yes, but they never said it the way you just did. Let's get our stuff together and go. The sooner I get home the better, and oh my God! School! I worked so hard on getting back in and now I've been gone for a week, not to mention my mom probably thinks I ran away again. If only it were that simple," Buffy sighed.  
  
Spike smiled at her, "Well, if it makes you feel any better I'll tell your mom that her new son in law kidnapped you until you gave in and married me. Sound good to you?"  
  
"While you're at it, could you break the news to Giles too?"  
  
"If you want I'll tell everyone in Sunnyhell. I told you I loved you and I meant it. Now before you start in on us needing to dissolve this marriage, lets at least give it a shot. I don't want to torture you or hurt you. All I'm asking for is a chance, besides it would save you from all those high school boys trying to get into your pants," Spike sounded hopeful, and human, and that was so unlike him.  
  
"Wow, you really have a way of putting things in perspective," Buffy said and rubbed her temples.  
  
He felt his hopes deflate at that very moment, when he offered, "I'll call down to have some aspirin brought up for your headache, while you get your things. I've already got my stuff together."  
  
"As crazy as this sounds, yes."  
  
"I thought you'd say that. The slayer and the Big Bad would be too complicated to explain things."  
  
She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, "I said yes Spike. Since its already done I can at least give it a shot. I can always get a divorce or make myself a widow if need be, but I only have one chance to see how this works, and for some strange reason I'm really curious to see how all of this ends up. Besides I'm the Slayer, short life span, this might be my only marriage."  
  
"I hope its your only marriage, but not because you died. You're my first wife, my only wife. How is it that we got married under the strangest of circumstances, but you're the only real bloody thing in my life!?"  
  
She drew in her bottom lip and chewed on it, "I don't know, but can we take the marriage bed slowly. I mean we could have done anything this past week, and I'm actually glad I can't remember that, but while my brain is fully functioning I'm not ready for sex."  
  
"But it wouldn't be sex, it would be making love. As it stands and considering what happened the last time that you could remember, then fine. But remember I won't lose my soul, its too deep inside my demon to be lost."  
  
Her eyes widened and her thoughts drifted to another time and place, when she woke up, after giving away everything that she had to give, in a cold and empty bed. Then returning later that day to find a monster in place of her lover, a monster that had broken her heart, and sealed her lover's fate.  
  
"You gave that git everything? I made the same mistake too. Say, are you ready to leave, luv? All this red is making me hungry, and I don't think you'll let me tap one of your veins for a snack. Not that I would want to hurt you. When we get back to Sunnyhell, as much as it would pain me, I promise pig and cow's blood. That's quite a sacrifice ya know."  
  
Buffy nodded, gathering up all of her stuff and throwing it into the leather bag that Spike suddenly held out to her. His things were already in it. As soon as they were sure they had everything, Spike took the keys from the dresser , separating his car keys from the room keys and they both headed out the door. Soon they found their way to the lobby and were checking out, the manager handing Spike another leather bag that he'd retrieved from a safe. Buffy's eyebrow rose but she said nothing as they went to the parking lot and got into Spike's De Sota. There she was dressed in elegant evening wear with her new husband, headed toward home, back to the problems that she'd run from yet again. Except this time she was bringing home a problem as well.  
  
What were the gang and Giles going to say when they found out that Buffy the Vampire Slayer had married a vampire, and not just any vampire, but Spike. They would at least be happy that it wasn't Angel. She didn't think they could handle that, not after all that he'd done to them, how he'd killed Miss Calendar and tortured Giles. Even worse than her friends and watcher, what would her mother say? As much as her mom seemed to like Spike, her daughter being married to him was a completely different thing.  
  
The drive was long, just like he said it would be, and all the while she dreaded reaching their destination and having to tell everyone the 'good' news. She almost didn't want to go back, but she knew that she had to. She would have to face them eventually. Sooner was better than later, and it was her slayer duty to protect the world, and that meant sticking around Sunnydale to keep the Hellmouth closed.  
  
After one day and two whole nights of driving, Spike's de Sota pulled into the Summers' driveway a couple of hours before dawn. They'd stopped at the Butcher's to pick up a load of blood for Spike. She took a deep breath looking down at her clothes, she was now wearing a new pair of jeans and a halter-top that Spike had bought. Apparently they'd accumulated fifty thousand dollars while in Las Vegas. She got out of the car and went up to the door. It was locked and she didn't have her keys. Spike stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders to let her know she had his support.  
  
She let out the breath she'd been holding and then knocked on the door. Her mother answered with, "Where in the hell have you been? You just disappeared. You ran away again! How do you ever expect me to trust you. Oh. Hi Spike."  
  
Spike nodded, as Joyce took notice of his hands on her daughter's shoulders and her eyes widened at the sight of the ring on a very important finger on his hand, "Hullo, Joyce, luv. Your little girl here didn't run away. I sort of kidnapped her."  
  
"You did what? Honestly, Spike you don't have to cover for her. Buffy can speak for herself," Giles piped up from the living room couch. Buffy stepped into the front door followed by Spike. They booth looked at Giles.  
  
Giles looked up at Buffy and then at Spike, "And Spike, why are you here?"  
  
"If its any of your business I have more right to be here than you. What are you aside from a librarian and her watcher? I'm her husband!" Spike snapped before he could call his temper into check. He really needed a good spot of violence soon.  
  
Joyce's eyes widened, "Her what?!"  
  
"OH DEAR LORD!"  
  
"Like I said Joyce, I kidnapped your daughter, and I wasn't going to bring her back until we were married. She did it so she could see you all again, and she had her duty what with the bloody Hellmouth and all. Joyce I love your daughter, and after we were married I realized that and I gave her the option of getting out of it, but after all I put her through."  
  
"I want to give him a chance. Mom, you said everyone deserves a chance, and I don't know why I've suddenly started listening to you, but well. It's done now. It's not like I ever had a chance at a normal life. I never thought I'd get married after everything with Angel. You have no idea about everything that's happened to me."  
  
Spike cut in, "I know I went about things the wrong way. I seem to have a knack at that sort of thing, but me and her have a lot in common, more than you think, and we're both in it for a few rounds at least."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Giles snapped. "Do you honestly expect us to believe this? Buffy, I know you possess more sense than this! This is Spike we're talking about, and you're only seventeen. Joyce, that's it. We can contest the marriage, she's underage!"  
  
"No, Rupert. She's right, they both are. This is as close to normal as she may ever have. I'm not going to chase my little girl away again. Even if that means that I have an undead son in law. Honey, I'll love you no matter what choices you make. This is always your home, but next time try to warn me before taking off."  
  
"I was kidnapped," Buffy piped in.  
  
"Then explain the Tequila and Jack Daniels bottles young lady," Joyce shot a knowing look to her daughter.  
  
"That was me, mum. I had a bit of bravery in a bottle before I snatched her. It's a nasty habit really. Hey you wouldn't mind if I smoke do you?"  
  
"No Spike, but we need to talk. In the kitchen," Joyce said sternly and then pointed to the room she'd mentioned.  
  
"Does this chat include hot chocolate with those little marshmallows?" Spike asked as he followed his new mother in law.  
  
As Spike left trailing Buffy's mom, Giles turned his attentions to his slayer, "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"He's not so bad? What I don't get a congratulations?" Buffy asked.  
  
"My condolences. Now how could you marry Spike? Spike off all people. I never saw this coming. Buffy, he's a vampire and you're the slayer. In all of the history of the council, this is unheard of!"  
  
"So I had a little drink." She winced at the look on his face, "Okay a lot to drink and he took me. There was a lot going on at the time, things you or mom wouldn't have understood, and he knew Giles. He knew! I'm sorry if I disappoint you, but my mom should be taking this a lot harder than you. He's my choice. I could have staked him afterward, but something happened. You wouldn't understand. He loves me, and I think I could fall in love with him. I haven't told him that, and I don't know if I can. The last time I said those words I did something that unleashed a monster on my friends and family. Let me have this. Please. He's not Angel."  
  
"And he's not human either. Have you even given this a bit of thought?" Giles said and took his glasses off to clean them.  
  
Buffy smiled, "If its real, and you have a life span as short as mine, you aren't ever given that much time to think. He's done a lot for me in the past seven days, a lot of which I can't remember, but when I woke up with him two days, or nights, ago in Las Vegas, and got over the initial shock of being married to him, something happened. He was there for me, the feelings he had were real, and he was real and there to hold me. I needed that so much. I know what he is, but I've seen something else in him to. There is a soul in him somewhere, and I know he won't lose his like Angel did."  
  
"Buffy," Giles gave her a look that said 'wake up!'  
  
"No, Giles. Let me have this one thing. I'm still the Slayer, but let me have this. It's all I'm asking for. I've given up a lot by being the chosen one, all of which I did, despite what I wanted to do. I will not give this up; it's the one semi-normal thing in my life. Now I'm going to need some sleep. I've been on the road for two days, and tomorrow is Monday. Oh god, I'll have to face Willow, Xander, and Snyder. Tell Spike to come on up whenever my mom is done with him."  
  
"All right, but tomorrow after school we talk in the library, and we put in some serious training."  
  
Buffy nodded and climbed up the stairs to her room. She was exhausted, and the prospect of school so early in the morning wasn't doing much to ease her fears. She still had Willow and Xander to face, not to mention some kind of explanation to give Snyder for her weeklong absence. She made it to her room, put on her pajamas and crawled under the covers. Thankful that she'd had a shower earlier that day before she and Spike had left the hotel in San Francisco. A few minutes later, her bedroom door opened and Spike slipped in, a funny look on his face. He got undressed. Leaving on his boxers. Buffy wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of sleeping with a vampire that slept in the buff, even if they were married. He pulled back the covers beside her and laid down. She turned over, wanting to know what her mother had said.  
  
"Well what's the verdict?" she asked.  
  
Spike smiled, "Your mum is some kind of woman. Now are you sure this room is sun proof?"  
  
Buffy got up, closed the window, the blinds, and pulled the curtains too. The room was blanketed in darkness. He held the covers back for her as she climbed back into bed, and then he wrapped his arms around her. Drinking in the smell of her like he drank blood. He wondered if she had any idea what she did to him.  
  
He felt when she fell asleep and warmth seemed to surround him. He knew how lucky he was. He'd known that before Joyce had made it clear to him, just how special her daughter was. He smiled remembering the little chat he'd had with Joyce. They'd have hot chocolate the next night, when it wasn't so late. She wanted to know the truth about everything; she wanted to know about the wedding, and she wanted to see the marriage certificate. Spike had been ready for that. He pulled the certificate out of his pocket, unfolded it and handed it to her.  
  
"Okay, so this is real. Now tell me how it happened," She said, a sharp no non-sense tone to her voice.  
  
He took a deep breath and began, "Well it began a little something like this. Dru had this vision that I was consumed by the slayer, so I came back to Sunnyhell, um Sunnydale, drowning in my sorrows because I saw Dru off with some chaos demon, have you ever seen a chaos demon?" He paused long enough to notice her shake her head.  
  
"Right, so anyway, I had a few bottles of the good, err, bad stuff, and I snuck into the slayer's room. So I was there getting right drunker, waitin on her to get home, when in she walks. We had a little talk and I talked her into having a little drink. Next thing you know we're waking up a week later in the honeymoon suite of a hotel in Las Vegas, rings on the important fingers and a license on the dresser. Oh did I mention the fifty thousand dollars I won in the casino. An Elvis impersonator was the justice of the peace. It would have been a church ceremony, but I am a vampire."  
  
"Oh my God. You got my daughter drunk, kidnapped her, and Elvis oversaw the marriage of you two? Well it's certainly a start. I hope this isn't a sign of your future with my daughter. Spike, I don't know much about your lifestyle, or that of my daughter, but I do know that drinking won't be an improvement for either of you. I like you, I really do, but I don't want my little girl hurt. She's all I have in this world, and for some strange reason she's with you now. She's seventeen years old, and if I understand this whole slayer thing, she doesn't have much of a life ahead of her, as much as I hate to admit that. You keep her safe for me. For some reason I believe you when you say that you love her."  
  
"I do, and as awkward as it was when we first woke up, I know what I felt, what I still feel. I'll see to it that she's as safe as possible. You don't have to worry about that, and Joyce, thank you," He was sincere, his face trembled with his sincerity.  
  
"Welcome to the family. And why are you thanking me?" She asked, somewhat bewildered.  
  
Spike smiled, "You were the only one of them to treat me equal. To you I wasn't a monster, I was just someone. It means a lot to me. You're also taking this all so well. I was expecting you to have at me with a stake the moment I walked in your door."  
  
"As soon as I saw you and the rings, that thought had crossed my mind. Spike, go to her. From the look that I saw on her face, I know you are what she needs. Don't disappointment me, but more importantly, don't disappoint her. She's already been through so much in her life. I don't want to see her suffer another broken heart."  
  
"You have my word, I won't break her heart if I can help it. I'd dust myself first," He said with a wink and then he'd headed up the stairs.  
  
Now he was in bed with his beautiful young bride, after receiving what he could only describe as her mother's blessing. That meant a lot to him. Yes, Joyce was some kind of woman, and he saw where Buffy got a lot of her spunk from. He held Buffy closer to him, her warm body, heating up his cool one. He breathed in her lovely unique scent, a blend of vanilla and something that was entirely Buffy. She was some kind of wonderful. He couldn't recall any other time in his life or unlife where he'd been happier. He was afraid to close his eyes, afraid that he would wake up and none of this would have happened. He wrapped his body around hers, finding simple pleasure in being able to hold her. He kissed the back of her head, and then resigned himself to the sleep that he hadn't had since he'd woken up beside his new bride in Las Vegas.  
  
The harsh note of an alarm clock going off cut into the much-needed sleep that Buffy sought in vain. It was time to get up. She could hit the snooze or her mom could come knocking, either way, she was awake. She tried to climb out of bed, but found that a pair of strong cool arms was holding her down. She smiled, feeling warmth flow throughout her body. Spike. It had all been real. The talk with Giles, the talk with her mother that still loomed in the future, and Spike was there, beside her and he wasn't going anywhere, like Angel had. She knew she could trust Spike.  
  
He groaned, pulled back her hair, and placed a chaste kiss on her neck. "Turn that bloody thing off. And do you really have to go to school? Stay here and make me happy."  
  
She rolled over and smiled at him, it was amazing how things between them had changed so much, "I would love to stay here, but mom will be knocking on my door soon, and school is something I have to do. What would mom think of my new husband not wanting me to go to school? I'll be back home soon."  
  
"Not soon enough. Well go on, get out of bed and stop teasing me. Wouldn't want to disappoint your mum or anything, at least not when I'm on such good terms with her," He groaned and let her go.  
  
"You're telling me. I have training with Giles after school, and knowing Giles he will want to talk about you and me. Not to mention I'm going to have to tell Willow and Xander. And I have to talk to the principal today. He's going to want to grill me on missing a whole week of school. Was is my fault that I got kidnapped, well sort of, and got married?" Buffy said.  
  
Spike grinned, "Well you were drinking."  
  
"Like that makes a difference, you probably would have taken me even if you hadn't gotten me drunk."  
  
"True, but it was probably more fun with you drunk. I just wish I could remember that week," Spike wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Well when I'm ready you won't have to remember that week."  
  
"Bloody tease," He said as he watched her take off her pajamas and put on socks, a pair of black dress pants, a bra, one of his black t-shirts, and her shoes. "You're gorgeous pet. Now remember, any boys try to hit on you hold up your left hand. Wouldn't want them to get the idea that you're still out on the market. One might think he could have his way with you."  
  
"I can take care of myself," She said as she leaned down to kiss him.  
  
Then she was out of her room and in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, and taking care of business. When she finished with that she went back to her room and grabbed her backpack. She turned to Spike again and smiled. She was still in high school and already married, and to a vampire no less. What was the world coming to when a slayer married a vampire?  
  
She went downstairs where her mother was waiting with a plate of scrambled eggs, orange juice, and a cup of coffee ready. Buffy's eyes widened at the sight of her mom and breakfast. She sat down at the island in the kitchen and began eating the eggs. She took a drink of the orange juice and finally looked up at her mom.  
  
"So, honey, how did you sleep? The eggs aren't too runny are they?" Joyce asked.  
  
Buffy smiled, "They're fine mom. I slept well, at least for those few hours I had to sleep."  
  
Joyce nodded, "Buffy, what have you gotten yourself into? You know it wouldn't be hard to get it annulled if that's what you want. You aren't exactly eighteen. If you want this though, I won't stop it, in fact you have my blessing. Even Spike has my blessing. For some reason I just trust him, I don't know why, but I do."  
  
"I promised I would give it a try. And somehow he makes me happy. I mean before we kind of fought like we were married, now we are married. Thanks for everything mom. I know I just sort of dropped this on you."  
  
"No, it's fine. Just." Joyce took a deep breath, "Have you and him. Well have you been sleeping with him? Remember the last time you slept with a vampire? He's not like Angel is he?"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, "Oh my God, I can't believe you just asked me that. Nothing that I know of has happened between Spike and me. He's not cursed like Angel was. So when we do make love he won't lose his soul. I'm not even a one hundred percent if he has one."  
  
"Oh, well as long as he doesn't kill us all I guess I'm fine with it. After all you two are married. I just won't have any grandchildren. That's okay though, I still have my beautiful daughter, and her amusing husband. Um, Buffy?"  
  
"Yes, mom?"  
  
"Did you know there was a whole case of blood in my refrigerator?"  
  
"Spike must have brought it in sometime in the night. You know he has to eat too. Blood is a required thing for vampires," Buffy said with a small smile.  
  
Joyce nodded awkwardly, "Well of course. It will just take some getting used to is all. Are there anymore surprises you wish to tell me about?"  
  
"Spike will eat us out of house and home. Oh and he won fifty thousand dollars at acraps table in Las Vegas," Buffy added.  
  
Joyce raised her eyebrows and grimaced, "Well thanks for sharing, now go to school and stay there. I really don't want to have to talk to your principal again. That rotten little man makes me want to slap him every time I lay eyes on him."  
  
Buffy giggled, "He has that effect on me too!"  
  
They were laughing when her mom noticed what she was wearing, "Um is that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where did you get that shirt?"  
  
Buffy looked down, "Oh, it's one of Spike's. I'm going to need the support when I tell Xander and Willow. Oh God, mom, why does this feel like the hardest thing I've ever had to confess?"  
  
"Just think of it this way. They'll have to find out sooner or later right?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at her mother's logic, fully aware of how right she was. Well it was now or never.  
  
"If you want I can drive you to school. I'm taking a day off from the museum. I need to catch up on the laundry. I've never seen a man with so much dirty laundry before in my life. I think I'll get a couple of hours sleep before I start with the laundry though," Joyce smiled, coming to the conclusion, that things would be okay, Buffy was still her little girl.  
  
Buffy took her mom's offer and decided to let her mom drive her to school. Unfortunately Spike's de Sota had Joyce blocked in. Buffy ran up stairs and got Spike's keys out of his pants pocket.  
  
"You blocked my mom's car in, so we're taking yours. She wants to drive me to school, part of the whole re-bonding with your daughter after she's married thing. You don't mind do you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Does it involve an alarm clock?" He groaned from the bed.  
  
Confusion shadowed Buffy's face, "Um, no."  
  
"Then take the bloody car," He growled.  
  
"Talk about grouchy, not much of a morning person are ya?"  
  
"You wouldn't be either if the circumstances of that time of day could kill you. Hello sunlight plus vampire equals big pile of dust. You are the slayer, you can't be that thick when it comes to simple math."  
  
"Hey, don't start an argument. I'll see you later. Oh, and do you want mom to pick you up anything?"  
  
"Yeah, a pack of smokes would be nice," He added.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'll let her known."  
  
With that she ran downstairs, tossed her mom the keys, and was in Spike's car waiting for her mom to come out and drive her to school. Her mom complained about the condition of the windshield. It was hard to see through, but that didn't last long when she considered that Spike could drive during the day in his car. They pulled up to the curb where the school was located. Buffy got out of the car, grabbed her backpack, told her mom she'd see her later, and then walked towards the building.  
  
Xander caught up to her as she was walking into the building. He wore a confused expression and looked kind of dazed. Buffy just smiled at him and acted like nothing was different. Finally Xander couldn't resisted.  
  
"Okay, where have you been the past week? You've had us all worried sick, and did you just get out of Spike's car?" He asked.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yeah, but my mom was driving. It had her car blocked in. So what have I missed?"  
  
"A whole week, now tell me what I've missed, because I don't get why your mom would be driving Spike's car, and why do you smell like you've been smoking?" Xander asked, even more confused than before.  
  
"Oh, well. Spike is sort of at my house."  
  
"And you're wearing his shirt? That is his shirt isn't it, because I've never seen you in a shirt like that before."  
  
"Yes, its his shirt. Look, Xander, I need to tell you and Willow something." Buffy said as she absently adjusted her backpack with her left hand.  
  
Xander's jaw dropped at the sight of the ring on her finger. He raised his hand and pointed at her left one, "Please tell me that is some kind of joke."  
  
Buffy blushed, "Actually it's not. You see I got drunk and was kidnapped, and when I woke up a week later I was kind of married and in Las Vegas with fifty thousand dollars."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well Spike won the money while playing craps, at least I think he did. I really can't remember much up to the part where I woke up with a hangover and a marriage certificate," Buffy managed to say.  
  
"Whoa, hit pause or rewind or something! You're married and Spike won fifty thousand dollars which he gave to you?" Xander's face changed as it registered, "Oh God, please tell me you aren't saying what I think you're saying!"  
  
People started watching them, a group gathered around them. Willow managed to get through the gathering crowd to witness the spectacle between her two best friends.  
  
"And what do you think I'm saying?"  
  
"I think you're saying you married Spike! Are you insane? Can't you get it annulled or divorced or dust him? There's nothing wrong with being a widow. Oh my God, have you slept with him? He doesn't have a soul, so it can't be like it was with Angel," Xander just seemed to keep going.  
  
"Honestly I don't think the people over in England heard you Xander. And what business is it of yours who I happen to be in a relationship with?" Buffy snapped.  
  
Willow cut in before Xander said something he would regret. "Hey you guys, we have time before school officially starts. Let's take this little conflict to the library and talk it through civilly. Right Buffy? Right Xander?"  
  
Xander's dark brown eyes snapped to Willow, "What is there to talk civilly about? The Buffster here, married Spike and was on her little honeymoon in Vegas!"  
  
"Xander, you know this face. Now you know you have to do whatever I say to make me happy again. Library, now, and no is not an answer I'm going to take," Willow said and when he didn't start moving she added, "Do you really want to make me cranky?"  
  
Xander gave in and followed the redhead and the slayer to the library, his eyes hardly leaving the gold circlet that was on the slayer's ring finger. How could Buffy do a thing like go and marry Spike? It was against nature, and it wasn't right.  
  
Buffy stormed through the library doors trailed by a worried Willow and a ticked off Xander. Giles looked up from his office, and was fully aware of what was to come. Apparently they had some idea of Buffy's new relationship. He still wasn't sure how he was going to report this to the council. He could still hardly believe it himself. His slayer had married the enemy.  
  
He sighed as Buffy began to explain everything that happened, and he raised his eyebrows and cleaned his glasses as he listened in. Xander looked almost to the point of gagging, when Buffy told them about Spike's softer side. To Xander, demons just didn't have softer sides. Finally Buffy had had enough of explaining and trying to make it seem perfectly okay.  
  
"You know something, my mom has accepted me being married to Spike, and I don't see why the two of you are against it. If my mom can take it, then you guys sure can. How we were married wasn't exactly traditional, and I don't even know if I was fully conscious for the ceremony, but its over with and I lo. Anyway, you either accept it or not, but he's a part of my life on a permanent basis now."  
  
"Okay Buffy," Willow said, always the more accepting of the two. "As long as he doesn't go grrr on me then I can handle it. Spike doesn't seem so bad. Um, what about Drusilla though?"  
  
"She left him for a chaos demon. He'll probably tell you that himself, tonight if you come over. If you think this is bad, you should see my mom trying to adjust to blood in the fridge," Buffy said with a laugh.  
  
Willow raise her eyebrows in an 'oh' sort of expression, "Yeah, that sounds like something."  
  
"You guys, this is Spike we're talking about. And did you almost say that you love him? Okay, and I thought school was confusing." Before Xander could go on Snyder poked his head into the doorway just as the bell was ringing.  
  
"To class people, this is school after all. Oh, Summers, just who I was looking for. Care to explain why you've missed a week of school?" Snyder asked in his rodent sort of way.  
  
"It's Spike now," Buffy said.  
  
Snyder sneered and raised an eyebrow, "What is?"  
  
"My last name. It's a long story, but my last name has changed. Is there any paperwork I need to fill out because of that?" Buffy asked with a grimace at the thought of being stuck in Snyder's office for even five minutes let alone all of the time it would take to fill out all of the paperwork.  
  
"In my office now," Snyder snapped and then looked towards Xander, Willow, and Giles, "The rest of you to class or work."  
  
Buffy sighed and began the walk to Snyder's office as Willow and Xander headed off to class. She sat down in front of Snyder's desk as he settled into his big comfy office chair.  
  
"So Miss Summers, I mean Spike, what has been going on for the past week that would make you miss school?" He asked in his weasely way.  
  
Buffy shifted in her chair, "I've been out of town. I kind of got kidnapped, and then I got married and came back home."  
  
"Oh I see," Snyder smiled and then gave a little bob of his weasel like head, "So you were kidnapped and then married."  
  
"Yes, and my husband can tell you sometime after sunset. I just got back home last night. Please can I just fill out any necessary paperwork and go to class?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I have to consult the school board's policy on married students. I think you may be the first. Until then Mrs. Spike you are excused from this property. Now leave school grounds and have a nice day," He said with a wide snide smile.  
  
"Oh I love this job. The perks are so amusing," He said to himself enthusiastically as Buffy left his office.  
  
Buffy readjusted her backpack and left school property, then she began the walk home. Of all of the days for her mom to take the day off. At least her mom would have the pleasure of having it out with Snyder again, and going over his head to the school board. Not to mention she got the whole day to spend wrapped up in Spike's arms.  
  
As soon as she neared her home she smiled, seeing Spike's de Sota in the driveway. She walked onto the porch, readjusted her backpack yet again, took her house keys out of her pocket, unlocked the door, opened it, and crept upstairs, her slayer senses telling her that her mom had gone back to bed. She was relieved that she had some time before facing her mom and telling her that she got kicked out of school yet again. At least this time it wasn't completely her fault.  
  
She turned the knob of her bedroom door, and pushed the lock in behind her, then set her backpack on the floor and began to undress. When she was completely nude she tiptoed over to the bed, drew the sheet back, and slipped into bed. Spike hadn't even noticed she was back yet, he must've been really tired. She turned to face him, a small smile on her face. She brought her hand to his cheek and gently traced his jaw line. His eyes suddenly popped open, and his brows knitted together in confusion.  
  
"School's already over?" He asked as he stretched.  
  
Buffy blushed, "No, I got kicked out again. The principal thinks I'm a troublemaker. He didn't believe that I was kidnapped, and I had to open my big mouth and tell him I was married, so now he has to ask about the school board's policy regarding married students. Until then he's requested that I not set foot on campus."  
  
"Sounds like a right cheery little git. Do I need to have a talk with him?"  
  
She giggled at the very thought of it, "It might help, but only if I'm around."  
  
"Fair enough, what's the point of talking to him if you're not around to enjoy watching him squirm?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Spike drew his hand lightly across her shoulder and took in a shuddering breath as his eyes widened and he realized something, "Say luv, where are your clothes?"  
  
She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "On the floor where I took them off."  
  
After having her say, she took his face between her palms, holding his head in place as she kissed him. The time felt right, he felt right, and she felt right. She pressed her lips against his and he opened his mouth to hers, and she let her tongue slip between his lips to explore and taste him. When she drew back she was breathless and overwhelmed. He rolled over, so that he was on top of her, then he leaned down and kissed her. When he let her up for air he rained kissed down her throat and across her shoulder, and then he looked up at her slyly as his descending trail of kisses brought him ever closer to her breasts. Suddenly he stopped and got out of bed. Buffy pulled the sheet up around her and sat up.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, her bottom lip quivering.  
  
He smiled and began tugging on his boxers, "No luv, you're perfect. I can't very well make love to you with my boxers on though. You're so beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?"  
  
With that he had his boxers off and thrown into a corner. Then he began climbing up on the bed, every muscle in his arms and shoulders rippling as he moved like a cat on top of her until he was holding himself up over her, his body covering her petite frame without even touching her warm body.  
  
He shifted his leg until he had the sheet that had previously been between them covering him, while he hovered over her body, his eyes drinking in the sweet perfection of her every curve and crevice. He dipped his head until their lips met again, and then shifted, to make it easier to hold himself up over her body. He kissed a path up her cheek and towards her ear, then nibbled on the lobe of her ear. She moaned and arched her back as he breathed in her ear, "Do you want me now Slayer, mind, body, and soul."  
  
"Yes," she somehow managed to sigh.  
  
With that he shifted again until his lower body was between her legs and then he entered her. She groaned as he filled her and whispered her name. Her legs wound around his waist, and her hands clutched at his back, her nails digging into his skin. He kissed her lips again and again, savoring her taste as he moved inside of her. She was using muscles he'd never even knew existed before, and the way her body moved was pure poetry. The kind of beautiful poetry that had eluded him when he'd been human. They were consumed by their passion for a long time, him fighting to hold back until the time was right, and her giving into the passions that were taking her ever close to an edge she'd barely had a glimpse of once before. This time there would be no glimpse, there would be a leap. Spike held nothing back. He was a force to be reckoned with, a force that was driving her over the edge. She began to tremble and shudder around him, moaning on the point of screaming as her body gave into the ultimate pleasure of making love, and Spike let out a roar as he could take no more as she consumed him.  
  
He collapsed on top of her, feeling light and exhausted, with a strange feeling of satisfaction and content he'd never known before. They were both sweaty and winded from their lovemaking. Spike managed to roll off of her, hoping that he hadn't hurt her when he collapsed on top of her. That had never happened before. Passion had never completely consumed him. It was amazing the things she could do to him, the way she made him feel.  
  
He turned on his side, watching her, noticing how deep and shallow her breathing was. He leaned toward her and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"I love you slayer," He gently whispered.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears, and she took a deep breath, still she couldn't bring herself to say those words. The last time she'd given completely of herself and said those words, she'd put her family and friends in danger, she'd even gotten someone killed. She blinked and the tears trailed down her face from the outer corners of her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, fearing that he'd taken her too soon and she would hate him.  
  
She lifted her hand and wiped at the tear trails with her fingers, "I don't know how to say it without hurting someone. The last time I said those words and made love, I set a monster free to hunt and torture my family and friends. I don't want that to happen again."  
  
"Then you won't have to say it. I already know. There has to be something inside of you that draws you to me. It's enough for now, just as long as you know how I feel about you," He sighed and brought his lips down gently on hers.  
  
She smiled, "You're so much more than he ever could have been for me. I want you to know what my voice sounds like saying those words. I want you to know that I love you, and I don't know how it happened, or even when it happened, but I do and it's so real that it pulls me in all kinds of directions and leaves me lying right here with you."  
  
"I know, that's what I'm feeling right now."  
  
"I never knew it could be like this."  
  
"What could?" He asked.  
  
"Feeling again, loving again. Before the pain was a dull ache, and now it seems like a small memory, one that will always be there, but its feels like it's from a whole other lifetime," She answered.  
  
"I know luv. That's what I'm feeling right now," He whispered and then a thought occurred to him, "So what did the little whelp say when you told him?"  
  
"Xander?" She said and grimaced as Spike nodded, "I think he'll need time to adjust. He's still not over the whole Angel turning bad and 'I told you so' deal."  
  
"He didn't like Peaches either?"  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Figures. He tends to date demons and cheerleaders from what I've heard, but he's against vampires. You have funny friends, and what about that witch, you know Red. What does she think?"  
  
"I think she'll accept us graciously and offer you friendship. Just try not to vamp out on her. The whole grrr face kind of scares her. Giles, of course, will need some time. And well, my mother has already accepted you. In fact she's planning on doing your laundry for you today," Buffy smiled, as he looked down at her, emotion swimming in his electric blue eyes.  
  
"So no worrying? I'll take care of that principal of yours, don't worry he'll still be human. Like I mentioned earlier, you'll be around to enjoy the show. Time takes care of everything," He whispered, and then something lit across his face, "Thank you Buffy. Thank you for giving me a chance."  
  
Buffy gently grabbed the nape of his neck and brought him down to kiss her again. Passion began to build between them again. His hands found their way to her breasts as their kissed deepened, just when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Spike, you did hand me all of your dirty laundry right?" Joyce called through the door.  
  
Buffy tried to hold back her giggles as Spike groaned and yelled back, "You have everything. Now leave a grouchy vampire to his bloody sleep. I drove for nearly two days straight, only one over-day stop. Please, let me sleep, wouldn't want to wake up and vamp out on my new mum in law."  
  
Buffy grinned as she pictured her mom shaking her head in exasperation at Spike's words and thinking, "She gave up having kids for him? He better be worth it." 


End file.
